The First War of Cybertron
by LilCharmyBee
Summary: What was Ultra Magnus like was a child? What was Megatron like? The Great War wasn't the first war of Cybertron. The first war had younglings as soliders and it's what ended the peace on Cybertron and changed two younglings life...forever.


**Alright this story has kind of a...story behind it. I was one day just watching TV with my dad about gangs and then I thought 'Hey! What if Cybertron had gangs?' and then I thought of this story. But at first it wasn't Ultra Magnus who was the main character. At first it was Prowl because I thought 'A gang bot gone ninja that would be cool.' But then I was didn't want that because frankly I'd get bored using Prowl and probably get Prowl fans mad at me. Then I picked Blurr and he was the main character till a few days ago I was thinking about Ultra Magnus for some reason I can't remember and thought 'Wonder what Ultra Magnus was like as a youngling?' and that's how Ultra Magnus became the main character of this story.**

**I took Blurr our and put Ultra Magnus in. Because seriously how did that guy become the boss? That and I REALLY wanted to write something about Ultra Magnus. No Ultra Magnus fans hurt me! Also I was thinking that when Ultra Magnus was younger he was just called 'Magnus' till he became the awesome old man we all know now! Also yes I snuck Megatron's origin into this because I can. So enjoy! Oh and this story takes place BEFORE the Great War of Cybertron and if the text is in **_this format _**it's either a flashback or a thought.**

**Disclaimer- I don't own ANYBODY in this story…would I own younger Ultra Magnus? No probably not. I do own some of the random gang Cybertronian people though!**

**The First War of Cybertron**

**Chapter 1**

_At one time Cybertron was a peaceful planet. The civilian bots, known as the Autobots, were at peace with the military bots known as the Decepticons. The two factions had tolerated each other for many cycles. Some were even friends and Cybertron was a beautiful planet that had no war. Autobots went on through they're life and had a choice of what they wanted to be when they became of age to start working. They could be a medic, energon farmer, space bridge technician, some could even get into the government of Cybertron but they were only given small jobs. Decepticons though had no choice in the matter of jobs. All Decepticons were to become part of the Cybertron government and military once they became of age._

_This law…is what started the gang wars. Some Decepticons were pacifist and did not want to join the military. Fighting was not an option with them. They wanted a choice on what jobs they could have. But the Cybertron government told the ones that opposed this law the same thing every time._

"_You are Decepticons! You were made for war! Not to be some medic or a energon farmer! You are strong bots not civilian bots like those Autobots! You will respect the Cybertron Council and do as you are told!" __this response made even the nicest of Decepticons turn cold. The Decepticons thought they would get they're way since the head of the council was a Decepticon like them. But they were wrong. The leader was just a cruel mech who only cared about two things. Power and Weapons. His response to the other Decepticons made them start to question their leader. This also started a Decepticon gang. _

_A group of younglings started a gang after they had heard the answer their leader had given them after asking for more choices in work. The gang was made mostly of teen bots but some children who had just come out of their sparkling cycles had joined the cause. This gang was called 'The Justice of Decepticons'. But they brought no justice to their kind…just pain…and humiliation. _

_Autobots did not pay much attention to the Decepticon gang that had started up or the Decepticons need for work outside the military. Some Autobots opposed the thought of Decepticons working as anything else besides a military bot. Autobots wanted jobs for themselves and didn't want to share. _

_Some Autobots were as cold the Decepticon council. They wanted power and lots of it. But Autobots could not be in the Cybertron Council. Some Autobots were part of the government but only as secretaries or message bots. Some Autobots though were hand selected by the council though to be part of the Elite Scientists of Cybertron. This was another fraction of the government that many Decepticons and few Autobots could be apart of. You'd have to be above genius to be an Autobot that was part of this group._

_Some Autobots soon decided that they wanted to be part of the government. Mostly for power though. When they brought their case to the Cybertron Council they were immediately shot down. The council leader even told them cold and harsh words._

"_You are nothing but civilian bots! You can never be part of the government! Your kind is lucky enough to even be a loud to have some Autobots in the science division. We gave your kind that option and by Primus we are not afraid to take it away!"_

_These words caused Autobots to grow even colder than the Decepticons. An Autobot gang of younglings even started up shortly after. They were called 'The Autobot Government.' They brought the same thing that the Decepticons had brought to their kind. Pain and humiliation. _

_The Great War of Cybertron would start many solar cycles after this battle. Cybertron was a place of no war and of peace. But the children of Cybertron changed this. They caused…the first war of Cybertron._

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"Magnus!" a female voice yelled. "Magnus get your lazy aft down here! You got some explaining to do young mech!"

The young mech slowly opened his optics and he came out of recharge. What had he done last night? What time was it? He slowly sat up and rubbed his helm.

He tried to spot the digital clock in his room. His vision was blurred and he couldn't even tell what or where anything was! This was the price he had to pay for what he did last night.

It had hit him like an engine block. He remembered sneaking out when his creator went into recharge and going out with his 'friends'. His gang friends that is. He was part of the Autobot gang. But he only was in a small part of the gang that didn't have much power.

He remembered going into an abandoned Decepticon lab on the other side of town. His friends had found some weird chemical there and they had all decided to drink and smoke it. This was the Cybertron version of alcohol and drugs.

He couldn't believe he had actually done any of this. He should have asked what it was. All he could remember after drinking and smoking the stuff was some femme's coming into the abandoned lab and crashing the 'party'.

Magnus gasped and opened his chassis slightly. He looked at his spark and sighed in relief. He hadn't bonded with anybody. If he had his spark would have been a different color than it was now. He wanted to share his first time bonding with some one he truly loved.

"Magnus! Get up!" the female voice yelled again. Magnus sighed. His vision started to improve and he spotted his clock. His optics widened as he saw the time _"Ah slag! That's why she's angry!' _the teen had missed all his classes and had wasted the day away. Another price he had to pay.

"Magnus!" "I'm coming!" he yelled and grabbed his helm in pain. He had a major processor ache and this yelling wasn't helping.

He slowly got up off his berth and tried to maintain his balance. He walked over to his door and it slid open before he even reached it. He walked into the hallway and stretched. He swore he had heard some wires snap but he ignored it.

He walked down the hallway and soon came to his creator's lab. His creator was part of the special science group. She was a super genius. His creator always hoped he would follow in her footsteps but being a scientist just wasn't for him.

He knocked on the door. It was what he had to do before entering her lab. "Come in Magnus." He heard his creator say in an angry tone.

Magnus just stood there as the door flung open and he saw his creator standing there tapping her foot. He walked in and stared at the ground. He always got that look from her. The last time he ever saw her happy around him was when he was a sparkling.

"Care to explain where you were last night?" the green femme asked crossing her arms. "Chill Botanica I was just with some friends." He said looking up at her. He knew he had said the wrong thing when she narrowed her optics.

The first thing he did wrong was not call her 'creator' that's what you were supposed to do. If you were your creators youngling that's what you called them. Calling them by their name was a sign of disrespect. He had also given the wrong answer to her question. She never liked his friends and never wanted him to ever be near them. But that never stopped him.

"Let me guess you were out drinking some odd chemical you found?" she asked. "Wow, you read me so well. How could you tell?" he asked grinning. She glared at him "Your optics look grey." She responded.

"Well than I guess that ends the conversation. See ya!" he said turning away. Botanica grabbed his arm and pulled him back "Now you listen to me young mech! I told you to stay away from those mechs and what do you do? You go out with them and get yourself high! I thought I raised you better than that!"

"You did. I just screwed myself up though." He joked. This just made his creator angrier. "This attitude of yours is getting old Magnus." "Why don't you get off my back Botanica? Be happy I ain't out there bonding with random femmes and accidentally having a spark born kid with one of them!"

"Well at the rate you're going I wouldn't be surprised if you came home one day carrying a sparkling!" she yelled. "You missed all your classes and I even woke you up and told you to get ready this morning before I left for work!"

"The spark you did!" he yelled back. "Don't use that language!" "Why do you tell me stuff when I'm in recharge? I'm barley online! Do you think I know what I'm saying or what you're saying?" he asked.

"Get out! Get out and go to your room! I don't want to see you the rest of the night! You understand?" Botanica yelled. "Yeah whatever." Magnus said angrily before stomping out of the room.

The yelling hadn't helped his processor ache. He wanted to go get some medicine energon from the energon storage room but Botanica would have a spark fit if he didn't go straight to his room.

Magnus walked into his room and the door slid shut behind him. He walked over to his berth and fell onto it and held his helm tight. _'My processor is killing me!' _

He turned as he lay in his berth and switched positions so he was on his back. He sighed as he heard a beeping sound in his head. Some one was contacting him on his comm. link. He activated the comm. link and spoke.

"Sup?" _"Dude! Magnus! My mech! You got to come down to the gang house!" _"Why?" _"Because I said so! Now let's go! Unless you want a beating when we see you again."_

Magnus just sighed "Alright alright. I'll be down there soon." He said as he turned off his comm. link before the mech on the other end could respond.

How was he going to get out of here without Botanica noticing? He slowly got off the berth once more and headed towards the door. The door slid open and he peeked out into the hallway. It was completely isolated.

It seemed like Botanica was still in her lab. Probably working on something to get her mind off him.

He walked out of the room and down the hallway that was the opposite direction of his creator's lab. After he took a few steps his walking turned into running. Metal hit metal as he ran down the hall. He swore he heard a door swing open from down the hall as he reached the door that led outside. The door swung open and he ran as fast as he could outside without even looking back to see if Botanica had come out.

The young mech just kept on running. Not wanting to stop. He swore he had heard yelling too. It might have been his creator. Maybe yelling that she was yet again disappointed in him and that she wished he was a better mech.

He could never be a better mech. It wasn't in his programming. He could never become anything more than a low life gang Autobot who had to destroy everything in his path and fight everyone that got in his way. He would never become anything better.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"These foolish Autobots." The council leader said annoyed as he looked at the large screen in front of him. He was looking through some files on some Autobots that had recently been arrested. Most were from the Autobot gang that had started up.

He also had to look through some Decepticon files to see the newly imprisoned Decepticons. He sighed. What was happening to Cybertron? _His_ Cybertron.

These foolish Autobots and Decepticons. Questioning the laws and wanting more than they have. It was pathetic and foolish. Especially when they asked and demanded that he give it to them. His people were starting to become a disappointment to him.

The Decepticon turned his head slightly as he heard his office door open. "What do you want mech?" he asked emotionless.

"Um…just wanted to say I finished my work for today and um…wanted to know if you're ready to work on that cannon you promised to work on with me." The youngling said nervously as he stood by the door.

The Decepticon leader glared at the child and it sent chills through the younglings body. "I promised no such thing!" he roared. "I am much to busy to promise such a thing!"

"R-right! My mistake! I…I'm sorry sir." The youngling said bowing his head. "I'm sorry I disrupted you. It…it won't happen again."

"It better not mech." The older mech said narrowing his optics and turning back to the screen. "Now get out of my sight."

The youngling sighed and nodded. He turned towards the door and started to walk before his creator spoke again. "Oh and mech make sure you do the….extra work I prepared for you in the science bay." The older bot said with a grin.

The youngling just stood there then responded "Yes sir." He said before walking out of the room. His creator was so hateful to him. The youngling knew that his creator was the ruler of Cybertron but…it didn't mean that he couldn't acknowledge the youngling a little more.

'_My names not mech…' _the child tightened his fists and closed his optics _'It's Megatron.'_

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**I don't know why but I can see Megatron being an abused youngling. Why else would he be the way he is? Well there is probably tons of other reasons but oh well it's my story. I also know the Ultra Magnus and Megatron seem…OOC, or however you spell it, but they're kids in this story. They probably weren't the same as kids as they are now. Well chapter two will hopefully be up soon!**


End file.
